


Crimson Rock

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Bailey Carver went to see her favourite band in concert, excited to see who the new guitariest was. However, what she found out was what she least expected. Can you guess who he is before Bailey does?





	Crimson Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own J.K. Rowlings amazing world of Harry Potter. Anything you don’t recognise belongs to me, though. Can’t give old Jo too much credit, she'll get a big head!

**_Note:_** This is an older piece of mine, but I thought I’d post it anyway. The song lyrics are my own, they're actually part of a poem I've written. There's a link to my poetry on my profile if anyway is interested. But I’m wondering if any of you can guess where I got the band members names from … 

**Crimson Rock**   
_By oneshot_wonder_

Bailey Carver rolled her eyes, walking a few paces behind her idiot bothers, Danny and Shane. They showed they’re tickets to the heavily muscled man standing in front of the door. Upon being accepted, Bailey made a beeline past the seats to the mosh-pit, as far away from her company as possible, close to the stage. Rock music played in the background, but was hardly audible over the noise from the crowd. Bailey rested her shoulder lazily on the side of a huge speaker, waiting. Exasperated, she ignored the crazy, excited people around her. Bailey, though annoyed, did understand why everyone was so rowdy. Fast becoming the most popular rock band in the Wizarding world, Crimson Rock had recently lost their lead guitarist to alcohol poisoning and excessive drug use. It was a pity; Blaise Zambini was an extremely good-looking, very talented man. An idol for young people everywhere. Many people were looking forward to seeing who the new guitarist was, hoping against hope that he would be as good as his predecessor. 

 

And so Bailey waited. And waited. She looked around in boredom, sulking slightly, hating that she was stuck with her stupid brothers. Behind the large stage was a large black tapestry with a bright red drop on it, with the letters CR in the centre. On either side, were two enormous monitoring charms. Bailey noticed one was aimed right at herself. She smirked at her reflection, though on the enchanted screen, she appeared to be looking to the left. Her short, black hair was spiked up and her fringe fell into her black-rimmed eyes. Her eyeliner was smudged in a triangle shape down her cheek, matched with black lipstick. She wore a dark green tank top with several tears and rips in random places, showing parts of her toned stomach and black bra. She wore baggy blue jeans and comfortable, black sneakers. Studded and gothic bands adorned her pale arms. She looked around lazily at the stage when she heard a booming voice that made most people around jump.

“ARE YOU READY?”� It screamed.

The crowd yelled and screamed as loud ad the could, they’re hands in the air.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU! I SAID: ARE YOU READY?”�

“YEEEEEEAH!”� yelled everyone in the crowd, including Bailey. She could hear her brothers whooping in the background. 

Suddenly, a bright, white light flashed from behind the stage, accompanied by a loud, low electric guitar note, causing Bailey to blink. As quick as it had come, the light was gone, leaving Bailey’s vision blurred. Without warning, the stage was filled with whiteness again, and four people Apparated onto the stage. Then, as before, they where all covered in darkness. There was utter silence. Bailey waited, feeling the other bodies around her. 

“Welcome … to the best rock on the planet … the only rock on the planet ... a new kind of rock … known as ... CRIMSON ROCK!”�

Shouts and screams filled the air as the band began their first song. 

“THE BLOOD FLOWING IN THESE VEINS, MY LIFES ESSENCE, SUCH A WASTE, WHAT A WASTE, COZ I’M ALIVE BUT NOT LIVING -”�

A softer, grey light flooded the stage, but left the crowd in darkness. The only person in full vision was the lead singer, who was known as B.J. Danny, who hated B.J., often said it stood for Blow Job, but it was actually Billy-Joe.

“- AND I LIKE IT THIS WAY!”�

Bailey raised her pinkie and index fingers on each hand into the air, head-banging with the music. She yelled along with the song, knowing all the words, and completely lost herself. Before she knew it, the song was over.

“Excellent … what a crowd, huh boys?”� B.J. said to the band behind him. “Introducing, myself, B.J! Mikey B —“ A fat, balled man stood up from behind the drum kit as a spotlight was moved, bathing him in light. “- TrÃ¨ Bam —“ The spotlight moved to the scrawny, shy looking bass guitar player. “ — aaand our new lead guitarist!”�

There was a loud cheer as the spotlight moved, once again, to reveal a man of medium hight. He had black, messy hair and dark eye make-up similar to Bailey’s. His face was tilted down slightly, causing his face to remain in the shadows. He wore baggy black jeans that were pulled down slightly, revealing his dark blue boxers. His blood-red guitar was strapped securely around his bare, well built chest. A small tattoo of what appeared to be big, shaggy dog decorated his abs.

“Now!”� continued B.J. “I’m not going to tell you his name.”� he paused. “You are.”� 

Everyone in the crowd murmured to each other like school children, wondering what he meant. “He is a very famous face, who has not been seen for roughly four years! The person, or people, who can tell me his name, get a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity … to come backstage with US after the show!”�

The whole crowd screamed and cheered as one. Bailey was sure she knew who the man was. She knew him form somewhere. But where?

“ON WITH THE SHOW!”� 

Bailey watched the mystery man playing the guitar carefully throughout the next three songs. She knew him. The few times his face hit the light, she was sure she recognised him, but he would always turn away before she could get a good look.

“Guitar solo!”� yelled B.J, stepping to the side.

The man with the guitar stepped forward, completely covered in light now. His long fingers stretched across the stings, telling the guitar beneath his hands exactly what to play. A strong, almost heart broken tune erupted from the speaker beside Bailey. She looked at the man’s face. It was directed upwards slightly, but his eyes were closed. He had a look of letting go, of sweet numbness. Bailey guessed, by the slight frown on his otherwise emotionless face, that he lived only for moments like these. Quite suddenly, he opened his eyes. A startling shade of emerald met Bailey’s eyes. For a moment, they started at each other, and she understood. He had been through something terrible, something so horrific, that numbness was the better, and desired, alternative. Bailey knew that, like her, he only wanted to be left alone, to stay out of the spotlight, to hide in the shadows and never be seen. Like her, this man … this beautiful, pained man … wanted to show his creativity to the world, but stay out of the glaring light of acknowledgement from others. Like her, he was afraid. Of what, she didn’t know. 

As he stepped backwards into the shadows, his eyes still on her, Bailey noticed a familiar shape on the mans forehead. A lightning-bolt shape. Bailey’s jaw dropped open in shock. No way, man! She thought.

The song ended, and, Bailey pushed through the yelling crowd to the centre of the stage where B.J. was standing. 

“HARRY POTTER!”� she yelled. 

B.J. looked down at her, and slowly a smile slipped onto his face.

“SHUT UP!”� he yelled happily over the crowd’s noise.

“People, we have a winner. One girl, here, has guessed correctly who our amazingly talented guitarist is.”� 

He knelt down, holding his hand out to her. Bailey put her small hand into his, and watched in shock as he pulled her onto the stage. She turned to face the crowd. Man, it was huge … bigger than she had though. Girls, boys, men, women, of all ages, stared up at her in shock, jealousy and anticipation. 

B.J. muttered a wandless Sonorus charm on her. 

“What’s ya name, sweetheart?”� he asked into the silence.

“Bailey.”� She said simply, and jumped as her voice echoed loudly across the sea of people.

“Bailey. Tell us, who is our guitarist?”�

Bailey gulped. “It’s — It’s Harry Potter.”� She said, looking into the darkness where she knew he was hiding.

Before B.J. could respond, the crowd burst into laughter as one. She blushed, edging back slightly.

“She’s right! Come on out here, Harry!”� B.J. yelled.

The crowd silenced instantly, watching the stage. Slowly, Harry Potter shuffled into the light. B.J. put one arm around Harry’s shoulders and one around Bailey’s.

The crowd was stunned. Once again, they began whispering to each other like kids.

“Right, now that we have that announcement done, I think we’re gonna leave …”� B.J. said thoughtfully.

Boo’s and hisses immediately sounded from the people below. 

“Aww, c’mon!”� shouted B.J.

When the unfriendly ruckus from the hundreds of fans continued, B.J. sighed loudly.

“Alright … one more song!”� he said. The mood of the crowd changed instantly. They seemed to have forgotten Harry Potter completely.

Bailey jumped down from the stage and joined in with the people around her, head-banging, yelling and jumping, her mind reeling. She couldn’t believe it, she was going backstage!

As the song ended, a large man in a black suit came marching over to Bailey. He was grim-faced an irritable looking.

“Come with me!”� he shouted in her ear. “Backstage.”� He added at her frightened look.

Letting herself be led to an unnoticeable door beside the stage, Bailey saw her brothers run towards her. The body-guard tensed as they ran forwards.

“Hey! He said you could take people in!”� Shane yelled.

“Only family!”� said the body-guard, whose name was Greg, according to the security tag attached to his front.

“We are, we’re her brothers!”� Danny replied.

Greg looked at Bailey questioningly. She shook her head in fake confusion. 

“I’ve never seen these people before!”�

Greg scowled. “Do not attempt this again, or I’ll be forced to escort you from the premises.”�

As they began walking again, Bailey looked over her shoulders to stick her tongue out childishly to her stunned brothers.

They slipped through the door, closing it again quickly. Bailey turned around to see the four members of the band sitting on a comfortable looking, red sofa.

“Sit”� Smiled Mikey B. 

Bailey walked slowly towards the band, her favourite band, and sat between TrÃ¨ Bam and Harry Potter. She looked at him questioningly. 

“How was the show?”� asked TrÃ¨ Bam. 

“Oh, it was excellent. I —“ she cut off, looking at Harry again.

“Excuse me, Harry —“ 

She blushed under Harry’s kind gaze.

“I … um …”�

“Yes.”� He said, answering a question Bailey didn’t know existed.

“Um … excuse me?”�

“I felt it too. The connection.”� He replied simply.

The other three members in the room looked on, confused, as Bailey giggled.

“Yeah,”� she said. “But I was going to ask why you got that tattoo.”�

To her surprise, Harry let out a chuckle.

“Remember Sirius Black? How they found him innocent after he died? He was my godfather. He was an animagus, too.”� He smiled fondly at his stomach.

“Oh.”� Said Bailey hesitantly. “And that’s his form?”�

“Yep.”�

Harry looked back into Baileys eyes. She would never know it, but she had Sirius’ eyes. They mesmerised him. And it was then, that he fell in love — true love — for the first time.


End file.
